


My Heart Skips A Beat

by RavenValentino



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Ashley Purdy - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, F/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze wasn't searching for love, as she had just broken up from her last boyfriend, the band had fallen apart and Blaze didn't know what she was doing with her life, her mother had to coax her out of the house, and that one fateful day she happened to meet the one person who had been looking for someone like her to enter into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Skips A Beat

I was stood in the kitchen pouring myself a second bowl of cereal, I was staring out of my kitchen window facing my back garden and my Malamute Samson was lolloping around the garden, his black coat covered in yellow pollen from the flowers. Then my doorbell rang, so I set the bowl of cereal down and went to find out who it was. Samson was already behind me barking. 'Damn that dogs fast!' I thought, so I grabbed him by his spiked collar and pulled him out of the way. It was my mother. 

"Its a nice day, why didn't you take Samson for a walk?" She quizzed me walking in, then I let Samson go who reared up onto his hind legs licking her face. 

"Down boy" I ordered pointing to the floor and he obeyed, walking towards me and then standing behind my legs, my mother and I walked into my finely furnished room with a great taxidermy ram head on the wall, we collapsed onto my black leather couches and Samson jumping up and laying across my legs with his head resting on my stomach, I stroked his head. 

"Blaze you need to get out, it's not healthy staying inside all of the time. Besides you haven't been on your motorcycle in a while, I hate to think what state that's in" She said to me.

"Mum you tell me, what else is left out there for me? My boyfriend has left me and my band has split up, better yet they've replaced me with someone else who sings like a cat is being murdered. Mother there is nothing out there for me" I told her. 

"Well if you don't leave the house, I will take Samson to come live with us" She bribed me. 

"Fine" I whined.

"Now go get changed out of your pyjamas and put some proper clothes on" She told me. So I gave in, then pushed my dog off my lap and then ran upstairs where I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans, with my black tank top and my black platform boots, the last thing I grabbed was my leather coat. I didn't bother putting Samson on a lead because he walks right next to me. 

"You ready?" I asked my mother as I made my way to the front door and I opened the door, my wolf like dog trotting out and waited on the drive for me, my mum walked out and stood with Samson while I locked my house up, then joined her and we walked to the park, receiving stares from people because I had ivory white contacts in and a black choker around my neck with a sword on it, and my hair was dyed half black and half red, Samson walked so close to me that his fur brushed against my fingers, we finally reached the park and it was full as usual, there were Dalmatians, Alsatians and two little Pomeranians. My dog looked up at me with pleading eyes as he wanted to play with the other dogs. "Be gentle" I told him kissing his head, because he was still only a pup and didn't know his strength, he went bounding over to the other dogs and my mum and I watched the dogs while sitting on a bench. 

Samson went over to the Dalmatian named Sally, and they rubbed noses with each other, we then watched him meet the Pomeranian's for the first time he lowered his head and neck down to them, and they rubbed their noses with him, one then touched his nose with its paw but he then shied away from the dogs playfully. "Hey Samson, boy come here" I said whistling for him to come over, so he did with the two Pomeranians following him, they barked at us in a squeaking way. But I then saw who I assumed was the owner walking over, he had stubble, mirrored shades, long ebony black hair which blew in the breeze gently, dressed in skinny jeans, cowboys boots a black shirt and a cowboy hat. 

"I guess these two are yours" My mother stated, I just rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, this is Tokyo and Killer" He introduced them to us. 

"This is Samson" I said. 

"He's beautiful what kind of a dog is he?" The man inquired.

"A Malamute, the closest thing to a wolf" I answered. "I am sorry do I know you?" I quizzed him as he looked very familiar. 

"No I don't think you do, but I am Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides" He introduced himself and then it clicked in my mind, I had seen him on Warped Tour when we were playing.

"Blaze, Blaze Jefferson" I replied. 

"As in the band The Werewolves?" He questioned me. 

"Used to be" I answered.

"What happened?" He asked. 

"Ohl I just have some stuff going on at the moment and I decided it was time to leave" I explained. 

"Why don't you tell me about it" He suggested, as he put the leads on his dogs and then we go for a walk by the duck pond with the dogs, I look back at my mum who just smiles at me and nods for me to follow him, so Samson walked next to me as we walked.

"Its a long story" I warned him. 

"Well I've got time" He replied.

Please let me know what you think, as this is my first story on AO3, thanks. :)


End file.
